Where Will You Go?
by kneh13
Summary: Harry is in a funk. Will Ginny help? Can she help? Find out inside. Done with Evanscence's song Where will you go. Language warning


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song, which is by Evanescence.

**A/N:** _The Italics will be the song and it will also represent Harry's thoughts as long as they have these around it ' '_

Where Will You Go?

__

Harry stood in one of the lesser know, tallest towers at Hogwarts School. He was hoping not to be found. He stood there staring out the window at the night sky, thinking;_ 'Why did it have to be me? Me to be the victor of this war? Why couldn't I just be an average wizard? Why did my parents and godfather have to get taken from me? Why? I'm so important. Why can't I just be me. I just want to be Harry. Not the future Savior of the wizarding world.'_

Harry turned away from the window as he heard someone enter the tower. He cursed mentally, he didn't want to be bothered. He was preparing to yell at them to go away.

You're too important for anyone

You play the role of all you want to be

But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone

Ginny walked into the room concerned and very relieved that she had finally found him.

"Harry? Are you alright? " Asked Ginny with caution.

'Oh it's just her.' Thought Harry.

"As good as I will get." He said sighing

"Everyone has been wondering where you were. You have been avoiding us all for the past week. You've been shutting yourself up in your dorm room and not talking to any of us." She said getting frustrated.

"Let them wonder. It's none of their business. Maybe I should just leave, so people will leave me alone." Harry said turning to the window again.

"Harry! It's their lives in your hands! It is their business!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"I still wish I could just leave. I don't want to deal with this anymore." He said turning back to her.

"Harry you have to face your responsibility. You are important to the Wizarding world. If you don't save us who will? If you leave I don't think you will ever forgive yourself. Why have you been avoiding us anyway?" She said calming down.

__

"Umm…erm…err" _'Maybe because I am scared to death of what's going to happen."_

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

Ginny put her hand on his arm

"Fine Ginny! You want to know why I've been avoiding you?!? I'm scared ok!?! I'm scared to face him again. I've done it so many times, my luck has to run out some time!" Harry yelled fuming, but Ginny didn't even blink. "I'm not afraid of dying, I'm just afraid of what will happen if I fail." He said calming down.

"Harry I know you are scared but you need to face reality. Voldemort could attack Hogwarts everyday. Everyday more and more people are dying! All this because you refuse to face reality. Do you want this on your head? Knowing that you could have saved them but you didn't? You need to face him alone. End it all for us. Save us now."

" I am facing reality! I face it every night. I see him kill while I sleep."

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You'll have to face yourself alone

"I'm just so scared. Scared of my friends dying, scared of the future. This has to be my fight." He said again.

"Harry I know you have to fight. You carry a mans burden. Which is something you shouldn't have to live with. But you can't abandon those you love and love you. People need you. You are like a slim bit of hope in a dreary time." Ginny said sympathetically.

"I know. It's just that why me? Why am I the one from the prophecy? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I wouldn't wish this on anyone but why was it me? Why did Voldemort want to kill my parents so bad? Was it because of me?" Harry said truly confused.

"Harry even if it was because of you it wouldn't matter. They loved you. They loved you enough to die for you. That is pure love." She said reassuringly.

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

"Harry if you won't fight for all of those innocents out there will you fight for me? Please?" She said softly, leaning over to him and touching her lips to his, kissing him lightly.

Harry being slightly shocked only had enough sense to nod his head.

"Good."

I'm so sick of speaking words that you understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming

"When will you go to finish that bastard off? And don't say you won't because you will. And you know it too."

"Tomorrow. So it will be over. Over for good." He said leaning back to her and kissing her.

"Good."

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

**A/N:** _I'll just hide while you prepare to throw tomatoes. Review please. And now on to review responses but first, whomever had the audacity to use MY penname to review my story __Anonymous__ly is an ass. You couldn't even use your own penname. I am ashamed for you. Also I doubt I would insult my own work of which I work so hard to put out for those that appreciate it. And now on to review responses. _

**Mini Padfoot:** _Oh ok. I am glad. Laughter is a good thing. Although I am glad I am not laugh worthy. I am glad you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

**DragonBlade Goddess: **_I'm so glad you liked this Shilly. It means so much to me that you all take the time to read my stuff that I tend to call writing. :D Thanks for the well wishing during my exams. Thanks for reading and reviewing, also._

**naz1: **_I am glad you found this sweet. I may sometime soon write another song fic. Another one shot of course. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

**You know who ;):** _ I am going to have to guess that this is Sean. You are the only one I can think of who would say that. But I am glad you like my writing any how. Thanks for Reading and reviewing._

**Miss Deathie:** _I am so glad you finally managed to come read this. It did take awhile as you said. But all is well since you came. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Chary:** _Hiya Chary! Glad you liked this. It means so much to me, as I've already said to Shilly. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Well that is all for now. And now I will disappear. pop_


End file.
